


in good hands

by freedomatsea



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Previous Interactions, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Honestly I just wanted to see them bone, Kissing, Shameless Smut, You can't have Bonnec without... Bone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28053978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomatsea/pseuds/freedomatsea
Summary: Boba Fett and Fennec Shand met once before, under very different circumstances, but some things haven't changed. Set before The Mandalorian arrives in Mos Pelgo.
Relationships: Boba Fett/Fennec Shand
Comments: 9
Kudos: 106





	in good hands

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I have a new ship. :)

Fennec’s fingers absentmindedly traced over the uneven ridge where flesh met metal. She could feel the quiet whir of the cybernetic mechanics keeping her alive, the faint pulse of artificial survival. She was held together by bits of metal and wire, mended back to life under the skilful hand of Boba Fett. 

She tilted her head, resting her cheek against the thin pillow beneath her as she studied the man who was snoring across from her on another bunk. 

Their paths had crossed a long time ago, before Tatooine, back when the  _ Clone Wars  _ had fizzled out and the Empire had risen from its ashes. They had both been younger back then — younger and  _ very  _ dedicated to their lives as a bounty hunter and an assassin. 

Boba had been a  _ ruthless _ bounty hunter, he still was, but something had clearly changed for him on Tatooine. Fennec hadn’t quite reconciled with the bounty hunter that she’d known before and the man who had saved her. 

“Something on your mind?” Boba questioned, his eyes half-lidded as he turned to face her. “I could feel your eyes on me.”

“Sorry.” Fennec offered, “I was thinking about how far you and I have come.” 

“Oh?” Boba rubbed the sleep from his eyes, staring at the ceiling for a moment, before he turned onto his side to face her. “And how far  _ have _ we come?” 

“I don’t know if the bounty hunter that I crossed paths with all those years ago would have saved me.” Fennec smiled a little, “Thank you.  _ Again _ .” 

“I had to find some way to make up for taking out your target,” Boba smirked, a low chuckle rumbling at the back of his throat. 

Fennec laughed softly as she held his gaze, letting a comfortable silence fall between them. He had saved her life and because of that, she owed him. “You know,” She started, watching as his brows rose upwards. “I don’t know if I would’ve vowed my service to you without the Slave.” 

“It’s a good ship,” Boba’s gaze lingered. “The company is nice.  _ Appreciated _ .” 

She nodded her head slowly in agreement. “It’s a lonely life.” 

“Very.” 

Fennec ignored the way her heart beat a little faster as she felt his gaze on her face. “You mean to tell me, the Jawas and Tuskens haven’t kept you company over the years?”

“Neither of them are conversationalists.” He retorted with a wry chuckle. “Though the Tuskens have their moments.” Boba rearranged the pillow beneath his head, pulling his gaze away from her. “I am fortunate that fate intervened.” 

“I think we’re  _ both _ fortunate.” Fennec studied him still. Even in the low light of the cabin she could make out the scarring on his face from the Sarlacc. She had seen that face a hundred times over, it was the same face that the clones that she’d encountered had worn. But she couldn’t stop looking at his. 

He used to have dark curly hair that was soft to the touch.

Boba cleared his throat, “We should get some sleep.” 

“You’re right,” Fennec rolled onto her back, staring up at the ceiling above her. Wherever her thoughts were headed, she recognized she needed to put a stop to them sooner, rather than later. She owed him a life debt and she didn’t need to complicate it. 

-||-

  
  


“It’s not worth it,” Boba said gruffly as he walked back down the ridge to where Fennec sat cleaning the sights on her rifle. 

“How long has he had it?” 

“A year or so.” He perched on the boulder across from her, resting his elbows on his thighs. “The town was overrun for a time, but he’s cleaned it up.” 

“A Mandalorian without his armor,” Fennec said with a teasing tone. “Letting someone else wear it. What  _ has _ the galaxy come to?” 

Boba chuckled, shaking his head. “I keep tabs on it.”

Fennec smirked, keeping her eyes on her rifle as she fit the pieces back together. “You’ve surprised me, Boba. On many fronts.” 

He worked his jaw slowly as she glanced up at him, “Sometimes life forbids you from being stagnant.” He offered wisely, “Opinions change.” 

“They certainly do,” Fennec strapped her rifle on her back, rising to her feet. “The Boba Fett I knew years ago was an arrogant boy, who happened to be a merciless bounty hunter.” She cocked her head to the side, “Now he’s a  _ man _ who considers others before he acts.” 

Boba didn’t respond, but she could feel his eyes on her as she walked up the crest of the hill that overlooked Mos Pelgo. She returned a few moments. 

“They have a cantina.” 

His brows rose upwards, “Is that a statement or an offer?”

Fennec smirked, “An offer.” 

Boba rolled his shoulders, “Then I accept.” 

-||-

Without weapons and shrouded in dark robes gifted by the Jawas, Boba and Fennec drew little attention — and if they did the good people of Mos Pelgo knew better than to ask questions. 

The Marshal sat across the bar from Fennec and Boba, staring down into a cup of spotchka and chatting idly with the Weequay behind the counter. 

Fennec watched Boba as he watched the Marshal. “It fit you better.” She remarked as she sipped at her drink. “If my memory serves me right, at least. Last time I saw you in it—“

“I was  _ shooting _ at you.” He recalled, his dark gaze sliding back to her face. “Now look at us.” Boba curled his fingers around his cup and lifted it. “A toast to the new partnership?” 

Her brows rose upwards, “Partnership?”

“You and I are on equal footing, Fennec. Life debt or no.” 

“Still going to call you boss.” She retorted, lifting her cup to meet his. 

Boba chuckled, “Wouldn’t have it any other way.” 

Fennec held his gaze as their cups clinked together, and she willed herself to ignore the warmth that blossomed at her cheeks as she brought the cup to her lips. 

Was she misreading Boba’s lingering looks? It was difficult to tell. Mandalorians, no matter how long they went without their helmets, always seemed to wear a mask. And his only company since he was separated from his armour had been Jawas and Tuskens. 

“That night was a long time ago.” Fennec started, sitting her cup down on the table and running her thumb around the rim as she reflected on their past. 

“ _ Indeed _ .” Another smirk played at the corner of his lips. “Consider my surprise when I found you in the sands of Tatooine.” 

“That was certainly not my intention,” She pursed her lips. “That  _ kriffing _ bounty hunter.” 

Boba chuckled, tapping his fingers against the side of his cup, his eyes flickering across the bar to his armour. The Marshal had risen from his seat, strolling out of the cantina to chat with someone outside. 

“I think about it, from time-to-time.” Boba said, keeping his gaze fixed on the doorway of the cantina, “Of all the planets and people in this galaxy…” 

Fennec shifted in her seat, “It may be a large galaxy, but it’s a very small world.” She took another sip of her drink. “I think about that too. The irony of it all.”

“No.” He turned back to her then. “That night.” Boba arched a brow. “I think about  _ that _ night.” 

She inhaled sharply, realizing that she  _ hadn’t  _ mistaken those looks. But even she was bad at revealing her hand. An assassin didn't survive as long as she had without knowing when to let her guard down. 

“Do you want a refill?” Fennec questioned, standing abruptly. 

Boba nodded, holding his cup out for her and she made a point to let her fingers brush over his as she took it from him. 

She walked across the cantina with confidence, knowing that his eyes were on her departure. She kept her back to him, making nice with the Weequay as he refilled their drinks and tried to sell her on a less-than-appetising featured dish of fried Kowakian monkey-lizard. 

Fennec was doubly glad to have turned down the monkey-lizard, when she started back for the table and realized that Boba had scooted his seat around the table to be closer to her own. 

“You’re not interested in trying fried Kowakian monkey-lizard, are you?” She questioned, trying for cool and unaffected as she sank down onto her seat, her knee bumping into his leg beneath the table. 

Boba reached for his cup, fingers brushing against hers as he took it. “I prefer it roasted.” He answered as he took a swig. 

“Right?” She flustered slightly as he shifted his leg beneath the table. She took a sip of her drink, resolving within herself that she wasn’t going to sit there and act like some simpering handmaiden harbouring a crush. 

Fennec sat up a little straighter, “Are we going to do this?” 

He turned his head towards her then, cocking it slightly as he met her gaze. “Do you want to?” 

“Might make up for what we  _ didn’t  _ do all those years ago.” She quipped, lowering her gaze to his lips. “I always regretted bringing a different kind of heat that night.” 

Fennec reached out and brushed her thumb over the jagged scar that cut across his left cheek. He leaned into her touch and she fanned out her fingers to cup his cheek. 

Boba closed his eyes as he savored her touch, his fingers curling around her forearm, thumb stroking over the soft skin of her exposed wrist. “We should head back to the ship.” 

“I’ll close out our tab.” Fennec murmured, brushing her thumb over his bottom lip before she dropped her hand away from his face. 

She started to circle the table, but Boba reached out and caught her hand, drawing her back towards the table and him. “This isn’t out of some sense of obligation.” Boba stated, rather than questioned. 

“No.” Fennec rested her hand on his shoulder, shaking her head slowly. “You should know me better than that, Boba. I’m not going to do anything I don’t want to do.” 

Boba nodded, a pleased smile playing at the corners of his lips. “ _ Good _ .” 

“You should smile more often,” She teased. “It suits you, Boba.” 

“Check back in the morning.” He said as he released his hold on her hand. “Might have a reason too.” 

Fennec chuckled to herself as she started back for the bar. The bartender was in the midst of a heated conversation with the Marshal, both of them animatedly discussing something just out of earshot of her. 

She glanced back at Boba who had also picked up on the conversation, his shoulders going rigid as he glared at the pair of men. Fennec watched as he rose from the table, bringing their empty cups with him as he came to stand beside her at the bar. 

“What do you think, boss?” 

“Local dispute.” He answered, keeping his voice low. Boba nodded his head subtly towards the other side of the cantina. “Friend of the fellow he walked out with.”

Fennec leaned against the bar, casually glancing around the cantina to the man Boba had pointed out. “Sporting quite a shiner.”

Boba nodded, “He was harassing the women over there.” 

“I noticed.” She replied as she reached for the clip on her belt, pulling out a few credits and tossing them down on the bar. “Come on. Say goodbye to your armour and let’s get out of here.” 

He chuckled, “It’s in good hands.” 

-||-

As they walked back to the Slave, Fennec realized that  _ that _ night happened nearly thirty years ago. Was it 17 or 16 BBY? The years following the Clone Wars all blurred together, working for the Hutts to take out any of their perceived threat. 

Their paths only crossed because he’d picked up the fob for a bounty she’d been assigned to kill. Even with the pressure of the Empire bearing down on the metropolis— Coruscant had still been a  _ fun _ place to frequent. 

Fennec had opted for a more  _ creative  _ tactic to throw off the bounty hunter. All she needed to do was get him alone and steal the fob so she could take out the target in peace. 

Instead she hadn’t known peace since that night. Boba Fett had gotten under her skin and against all of the odds at play — she owed him her life. 

After the Empire had been defeated, she had heard that he was dead. Imagine her surprise when she found herself on his ship, in his bed, with his hand in her stomach as he mended her back together. 

He was different and not just because his face was scarred, or because his voice was gruffer, or because time had taken a toll on him. There was a gentleness there that surprised her. 

She had always been a sucker for competency. 

Boba relocated the Slave for the evening, putting distance between them and Mos Pelgo just in case anyone followed them. It gave them both time to back out of the decision — but neither of them were looking to walk back on their desires. 

He still kissed  _ exactly  _ how Fennec remembered. Overeager and eager to please. His lips were insistent against hers, tongue invading her mouth as he pressed her back against the cool metal wall just outside the cockpit. 

Fennec grabbed at his robes, running her hands over the course fabric as she pulled him towards her. Boba was just a little taller than her and she had no problem drawing him down to her height, even as he molded himself against her. 

She had already shed her robes, and was left only in her black leggings and the form fitting tunic that concealed her cybernetics. 

Her fingers worked loose the fastening of his outer cloak, pushing the coarse fabric off his shoulders. 

Boba dropped his hands from her waist long enough for the cloak to pool at his feet, before his hands were roaming over her slender frame again. 

He pulled back from the kiss, breath ragged as he stared down into her eyes. “You’re not going to try to shoot your way out of this one, are you?” 

Fennec shook her head slowly, running her hand down his chest. “I’m not going to make that mistake again.” She reached for his belt, pulling on the buckle as she pulled the soft leather from the closure. 

Boba laughed softly as he brushed one of her tendrils of hair behind her ear, taking the moment to trace his fingers down her cheek and jaw. “Rarely are we given an opportunity to rectify our mistakes.” 

“Then let’s make good on this opportunity.” She reached up and took ahold of his hand, “But not outside the cockpit. Not this time at least.” 

Fennec led him through the Slave, into the cabin. Neither of their bunks were particularly large, but she was confident that they could make it work. 

Boba had more scars than just the ones on his face. His back and his chest had been marred by the sarlacc too, slicing through old scars from battle where the beskar hadn’t protected him. 

Skilled hands unwrapped the protective covering that concealed the inner workings of her body. He sank down onto the edge of the bunk in front of her, hands skimming down her waist as he pressed a kiss to the skin just above the opening, where her belly button once was. 

“You’ve healed well.” Boba stated gruffly, looking up at her. 

Fennec smiled, cupping both of his cheeks as she leaned down to kiss him. “I think I can thank  _ you _ for that.” She murmured, sliding her hands down his neck to grip at his shoulders as she moved to straddle him. 

A groan slipped past his lips as she settled onto his lap, his eyes falling closed momentarily as his hands closed around her hips. “ _ Fennec _ .” 

She closed the distance again, slanting her lips over his as she rolled her hips downwards, grinding against him. Fennec could feel him, the hard outline of his cock, separated by the layers of their pants. 

Boba pulled her to him, crushing her chest against his as he ran his hand up her spine to cradle the back of her head. “You,” He rasped out against her lips. “Are just as beautiful as I remember.” 

Fennec smiled as she kissed him again, “I’m flattered you remembered.” She scraped her nails lightly over his shoulders and down the length of his arms. 

“How could I  _ forget _ ?” Boba chuckled quietly as he cupped her breast, brushing his thumb over her nipple as he held her gaze. “It’s not everyday that seduction leads to a gunfight.” 

“I must be doing it wrong then.” She laughed, her breath catching in the back of her throat as he lowered his head to press kisses to the swell of her breast, his tongue sweeping out over the pebbled peak. 

Fennec shifted in his lap, grinding down against his cock again, seeking friction. Boba palmed at her other breast, his mouth and fingers working in tandem to send heat through her veins. Desire pooled in her lower belly, fueling the ache between her thighs. 

They maneuvered back onto the bunk, making the cramped space work as they peeled off the last layers that were separating them. But even then, Boba wasn’t done savoring her. 

He shuffled down the bunk and settled between her legs. Rough hands skimmed over her thighs as he pressed kisses to the soft flesh there. “Do you remember Coruscant? Right when things  _ turned _ ?” 

Fennec moaned softly as his fingers brushed over her slick folds. “I remember we were both left  _ unsatisfied _ .” She tilted her head to look down at him. “I needed that fob, more than I needed to come.” 

His brows rose upwards as a smirk settled on his lips, “You were impressive.” Boba drawled out, brushing his thumb over that little bundle of nerves, watching her face as her lashes fluttered. “ _ Very  _ impressive.” 

Her lips parted, a quick retort heavy on her tongue but she lost track of her words. Her thighs framed his face as he made up for lost time. For a man who spent a considerable amount of his life with a helmet covering his face, his mouth could do  _ wonders _ . 

Boba’s fingers worked in tandem with his tongue, sliding in and out of her as they coaxed her right to the edge. 

Fennec’s back arched, fingers grabbing at the sheets beneath her. She was right on the cusp of oblivion, but he stopped —  _ abruptly _ leaving her aching for more. 

With grace that only came from a lifetime of taking down wanted men, she hooked her legs around Boba and turned the tables. She pinned him down on the bunk, hands pressing his into the mattress above his head as she straddled him. “Was that necessary?” She questioned, leaning in until her lips brushed his. 

Boba leaned up to kiss her, his tongue invading her mouth, desperate and demanding even as he remained pinned beneath her. 

Fennec moaned against his lips, her own tongue twisting against his as she sank into the kiss. Straddling him like that, without any barrier between them, she could feel the hot length of his cock pressed against her throbbing core. 

She released her hold on his hands, pressing her palms to his chest. “Is that all for  _ me _ , boss?” Fennec questioned with a smirk as she rocked against him. 

Boba grabbed at her hips roughly, but he didn’t try to guide her movements as she ground her cunt against him. “What do you think,  _ cyar'ika _ ?” 

Fennec kept one hand planted on his chest as she reached down between them. All of those years ago, he’d been eager to take charge, to be in control. But now Boba laid beneath her, looking up at her with awe as she sank down onto him. 

Boba snaked his arm around her waist, holding her steady as he sat up. “That’s it.” He murmured as he cupped her jaw and kissed her. Fennec curled her fingers around the back of his neck, letting the kiss linger as she moved. She set a slow pace, rising and falling in his lap, rolling her hips and grinding into him with each downward stroke. 

Fennec dragged her teeth over his bottom lip as she pulled back from the kiss, breathing raggedly as she pressed her forehead to his. “ _ More _ .” 

He surged into action, grabbing at her hips as he laid her back on the bunk. He draped himself over her, planting his knees on the mattress as he moved. Boba brought the desperation that she’d tasted on his lips as he slammed into her again and  _ again _ . 

Fennec’s nails bit into his shoulders, clinging to him as he pushed her over the edge at long last. She cried out, back arching up off the mattress as she came apart around him. 

Boba’s fingers sank into her hair, lips dragging over her jaw as he followed her over the edge. He went rigid, her name on his tongue and Fennec found herself entranced by the look of rapture on his face. 

He rolled off of her onto the bunk beside her, wedged in between the wall and her. “How’s the…” Boba cleared his throat. “How’s the hardware?” 

Fennec reached down to touch the open hole in her stomach, “ _ Operational _ .” She laughed a little. “Looks like it can withstand a little extra strain.” 

Boba reached out to touch her stomach, fingers brushing over hers as he checked for himself. “Good.” He brushed her hair away from her face, skimming his knuckles over her cheek. 

She smiled, “ _ Very  _ good.” Fennec told him, “Because I’m not done yet.”

He chuckled, pulling her towards him. “You’ll have to give me a breather, Fennec. I’m not exactly in my prime anymore.” 

“I would get to differ.” She teased, settling into his side. “I didn’t take you for a cuddler,” Fennec murmured as Boba trailed his fingers down the length of her arm, his thumb ghosting over a scar that discolored her skin there. 

“But it’s nice, isn’t it?” He questioned, his breath hot against her shoulder before he kissed it. 

She nodded, leaning back against him. “It’s  _ very  _ nice.” Fennec turned her head a little, just enough to see the smile on his lips. It was infectious, making her own lips drawing upwards as she relaxed completely into his hold. “Don’t worry, I’ll go easy on you, boss.”


End file.
